


Two Truths and a Lie

by earlyable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlyable/pseuds/earlyable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Once she got far enough away that she was sure he couldn't hear her, she began to scream her anguish at the sky.'</i>
</p>
<p>Harry tells Ginny that he can't be with her just before the end of HBP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Project: Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I need to stop signing myself up for too many challenges/competitions, but I just can't help myself! Another for HPFC (what other forum do I use?) and this one for the Book Title Challenge. I was given the book title, Two Truths and a Lie by Sara Shepherd, along with both my chapter titles.
> 
> Cross posted from FF.Net

"Ginny, I'm sorry. You know I love you but it's just too dangerous." Harry told the distraught girl gently. He didn't want to do this but if the Death Eaters caught wind of him and Ginny then she was as good as dead and he wanted that even less.

"But Harry that doesn't matter to me," Ginny cried out. Harry tried to remain stoic but the tears were falling anyway.

"You know I love you, Gin and that's why I have to leave. I really am sorry but we can't be together anymore." He murmured, wishing that it didn't have to be this way. That he didn't have to leave his beautiful Ginny and that they could stay together and maybe, in a few years, he could be proposing instead.

"I'll wait for you; even if you never come back, I'll wait for you." She vowed.

"Ginny, don't-" She cut off his protestations.

"No, Harry. It's too late." She walked away from him and once she had rounded the corner, he broke down into sobs.

"Why?" He whispered. "Why did it have to be me?" He let out a soundless scream and prayed fervently that he came back alive so that he could be with her as he heard her screams of anguish from where she had collapsed.


	2. A Boy Named Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the same as the one before, just from Ginny's POV.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. You know I love you but it's just too dangerous." She heard him as though from far away. All she could think was, 'NO! Don't leave me! I just got you!' Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she had to take a deep breath before she could even speak.

"But Harry that doesn't matter to me," she cried, trying to make him understand that this was hurting much more than anything the Death Eaters could do.

"You know I love you, Gin and that's why I have to leave. I really am sorry but we can't be together any more." He whispered it and she could hear the pain in his voice but she didn't care. 'YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO!' She was screaming inside her head but she was crying too hard to say it.

"I'll wait for you; even if you never come back, I'll wait for you." She vowed, promising herself that if he died, she would follow behind him shortly.

"Ginny, don't-" She cut him off before he could even finish speaking.

"No, Harry. It's too late." She forced herself to walk away before she did something unforgivable. Like tell him that she never wanted to see him again. Once she got far enough away that she was sure he couldn't hear her, she began to scream her anguish at the sky. Please, please, please, let him come back… please. I love him…


End file.
